First Date At Remy's
by WordsSpillFromMyVeins
Summary: Yeah, the title of this one explains everything you need to know. It's Caskett's first date. (Oh, I really edited the hell out of this one because it was lacking quite a lot not in dialogue just in terms of the other parts. It actually added about 200 extra words, which is nice) also originally posted over on castletv dot net a number of years ago


_"Oh, man, I can't wait to go home, and just slip into a warm bath and..." - Beckett  
"I have..."- Castle  
"Don't. Please? Don't"- Beckett  
"I was just going to say I'm starving. We left the restaurant before I had a chance to finish my entree"- Castle  
"Ah, yeah. Well, it wouldn't have mattered if you did. The portions there were tiny"- Beckett  
"Eh. You know, Remy's is open all night. They've got those burgers"- Castle  
"Oh, and those shakes"- Beckett_

Castle took Beckett's dress bag from her and offered her his arm.

"Oh, why not?" acquiesced Beckett

"Mmm" grinned Castle

She hesitated, but slipped her arm through his anyway.

"What's the worst that could happen?" thought Beckett

As they walked towards the elevator, arm in arm, Kate twirled her hair.

"So, how did you date go?" asked Beckett

"She was kind of boring. Didn't talk much. Mr. July?" offered Castle

"A little self-absorbed"

"Looked it"

They enterd the elevator, lost in their own thoughts, both thinking that dating shouldn't be this difficult.

"Really?"

"I can tell. Some people just don't know how to behave on a date"

"Especially on a FIRST date"

"Exactly!"

The elevator doors slowly closed, on the beginning of what would become their very first date.

The Precinct had a couple of reserved booths at Remy's with Capt. Montgomery, Beckett, Esposito and Ryan having the one in the far back, away from the crowded main floor.

"Rick... Detective Beckett" waved bartender/waiter Jimmy

"Hi, Jimmy" replied Beckett

"Jim-my, my man, how you doin'?" greeted Castle, as if they were old friends (when in reality they'd only met afew months back)

Jimmy was always on shift when one of the crew was down there, the gang had theorized after many a drink that he must live there, possibly behind the raised bar... or maybe... just really close by.

Jimmy motioned for Kate and Rick to make themselves comfortable in the booth.

Castle scooted in next to Beckett, only to recieve a look something akin to "I will shoot you if you move one more inch" so he backed out and sat opposite her.

Turning away, it took all of Kate's strength to not let the grin she was surpressing show.

"Soo what'll it be tonight, folks?" asked Jimmy the Waiter

Castle looked at Beckett and then ordered for both of them.

"2 Burgers, some fries, some onion rings and two shakes... one chocolate- never grew out of the old classic - one strawberry."

Kate nodded her appreciation and approval.

"Be back real soon with your order, folks" Jimmy said as he scribbled the list on his notepad and walked away, smiling.

Kate leaned foward on the old wooden table, a curious expression on her face.

"You don't think he thinks we're..."

"What? On a date?" Castle smirked

"No, I was going to say... oh, never mind" Beckett gave up

"I'm sorry, say what you were going to say" Castle said apologetically

"It was just a crack my dad made when winter was coming, see me and my mom were foodaholics and he would make this joke every time we..." she trailed off.

Castle was looking at her in amazement, this was the first "Mom" story he didn't have to poke and prod to get out of her. So, he kept his mouth shut and listened.

"Uh, Rick. The food is here..." Kate said as she positioned the trays on the table

He had stared too long, and was slightly embarrassed.

"Ah, the food. So, did your mom like burgers?" Castle grabbed a fry, but he wasn't done testing the waters.

"Yeah, sure. I remember this one time, my ninth birthday, we'd done the whole friends and family party earlier that day, in the park. We got home and dad was tired from, rangling kids, grandparents and blowing up balloons all day. I don't think he knows this..." Beckett's eyes lit up.

A smile crept across Castle's face.

"After he went to bed, we stayed up the rest of the night, she made these incredible homemade burgers and we watched the late movie" finished Beckett.

"Awww."

Beckett laughed.

"Yes. We were quite the pair..."

A little time later... they'd finished their burgers, and the fries and all but one of the onion rings.

Both reached for it at the same time, Rick had the quickest draw and grabbing the onion ring, he mocked Kate.

"Okay, I'm not that mean... how about a little truth or dare? Winner takes all.. and by all, I do mean this one. tiny. little. onion ring"

Beckett was uneasy all of a sudden, "what was he going to trick her into doing?" she thought.

"Uhm..."

"Come on, Detectve Beckett. You're not scared are ya?" Castle winked at her.

"Scared? What was he playing at? He better not try to kiss me" Beckett thought, heart in her throat.

"I don't do dares, truths are more my style...shoot"

It took buckets of courage to let him ask her something personal... and she'd hope he wouldn't take advantage.

"What is it that you look for in a man..." started Castle, when he realized maybe the answer wasn't... him "Uh.. I mean in a date, if tonight with Brad was a bust. How should it have gone?"

Castle waited for an answer, nervous as hell.

When Beckett suddenly got up and started to leave ...or so he thought.

She made her way around to his side and slinked up to him and she whispered the word "This" in his ear.

"Uhmm" is all Castle could muster.

"This. A fun, sweet ,easy and honest dinner..."

She left him hanging... for a moment.

"With incredible burgers. Thank you, Castle" she finished.

Kate gently squeezed Rick's hand and kissed his cheek quickly.

Castle gathered himself together and muttered "You're welcome"


End file.
